zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zoids: Guardian Force
"Specula" Changed Specular into Specula. In the eniglish dub of the anime, Specula's name is pronounced with a soft "ahh" not a hard "arr". Peppermint 20:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Time Skip I'm confused, I thought Guardian Force happened 2-3 years (in the series time, not real time) after choatic, not four. Anyone have any ideas on this, because I might need to change some character ages around. I keep forgotting this, (Zoids Fanatic 18:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC)) Really, does anyone know how long the time skip was, because it seems to be diffrenet from article to article. (Zoids Fanatic 01:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : I always thought it was 4 years. X_0;; But I think I've seen several things that say 2-4. (But didn't we say Van was 14 in CC and 18 in GF? That makes it 4 years?) But yes, I believe different pages give different lengths--it's confusing. I'll see if I can look at some of the beginning episodes of GF and see if any sort of time frame is given. -Imperial Dragon 01:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, it always confused me. I first thought it was a year, then 2-3 years, now it might be 2-4 years (why don't people make up their mind). (Zoids Fanatic 01:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Now I'm really confused. I just checked the English and Japanese versions of the first episode of Guardian Force. Van definitely says he's been in military training for the past year. (I think I caught 1 year in Japanese, too.) However, this still can't really help us with a time frame, can it? He could have gone into special training at any time; it didn't have to be specifically right after he defeated the Death Saurer. Then Zoids: Legacy gives his age as 14 in CC, and 16 in GF. -Imperial Dragon 15:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, that's odd. I thought he was 18 in GF. Remind me, is legacy the game were Reese is called a man? (Zoids Fanatic 15:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Same. I thought Van was at least 18 in GF. And yes, in Reese's little Legacy profile, she's referred to as a "he." (Still... under "Gender," it says "Female," which seems odd.) Hmm... personally, I wouldn't trust Legacy. In my opinion, whoever translated that game did a terrible job. (They only earn back points because they got Karl's last name right, lol.) -Imperial Dragon 15:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I wouldn't trust Legacy much at all, they did a horrible job translatin (All your base are belong to us). Anyhow, I do think Van is 18 in GF. (Zoids Fanatic 15:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) On a random side note, I remember in episode 17 of Guardian Force, Irvine did say Fiona was in love with Van. Was that only in the english version, or both versions? (Zoids Fanatic 15:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Both. In the Japanese version, Irvine says: "Konkyo wa ai da ro." I'll translate is as: "The reason(ing) is love." "Konkyo" is a source of a basis for a reason, a rumor, etc. "Wa" is a particle that marks a topic in Japanese. "Ai" means love. "Da" is the verb: to be. The "ro" at the end, I believe, is just a male speech style and doesn't mean anything. -Imperial Dragon 16:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so it is in both versions, though slightly changed. Just wanted to make sure (Zoids Fanatic 16:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Yep! But Irvine's saying basically the same thing in both. But we have to give the translators a little space to re-word some things to better suit phrases used in our language, and sometimes, shorten/lengthen sentences so they fit the movement of the characters' mouths when they speak. -Imperial Dragon 16:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah translations, how we love them so. I do wish the last episode of Guardian Force would address this, then I can finally end my grudge against the last two mintues of the series. Long story. (Zoids Fanatic 16:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Is it that narration Van gives at the end? (That's exclusive to the English dub--Japanese version played the last ending theme, "Your Song," and ran the credits across the bottom of the screen.) -Imperial Dragon 17:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No, the relationship part. Ya, long, long story behind that. (Zoids Fanatic 17:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Hmm... Relationship part? (If you'd like, you can take this to my talk page.) W-was there a deleted scene I missed? -Imperial Dragon 17:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No, to make a long story short, i'm kinda dissoponted that they didn't explain Van and Fiona's relationship after the series ended (or go into any detail). I would atleast like to know what happend to them and everyone else after the series. Ya, well thats to make a long story short. (Zoids Fanatic 17:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC))